


On the Open Ocean

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pirate AU, Pirates, Poor BDSM etiquette, Rimming, Smut, Sub/Dom implied, Virginity Loss, aka John gets his ass cherry popped, by laf, mlm, period typical views on homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: John Laurens is a man who falls gray on the ethics line. Many things he does is right, perhaps more of his actions are wrong. He intends to free the men on a slaver ship and ends up with two noble men as prisoners.





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a lot of the things mentioning "Homosexuality is dirty" and stuff like that is purely for a period typical approach. It is my belief that mlm is just as valid and normal as wlm and wlw! I don't want anyone to take that message "Gay is sin" literally! We go hard into the smut chapter one y'all and John is a hot head so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Nothing compared to the scent of the ocean, the breeze like a gift from God himself. Had John not abandoned his faith long ago he would have thanked the Lord for the seemingly endless sea. Alas, there was no room for God on a lawless ship. No, John had been damned for a long time and his inevitable journey to hell no longer phased him. Perhaps it was ironic: the closest he would get to heaven was embedded in carnal sin.

Laurens had found early on he couldn’t even bring himself to indulge in lust the way it was intended. There was no brandy or rum that could get him as intoxicated as the musk of a man as he trailed kisses down their throat. No gentle touch of a woman would ever compare the soft gasps and whimpers of one man in particular.

“John?” A voice called from a few feet away pushing him out of his mind, an excitable tone that Laurens had been given the pleasure of enjoying in every form. Alexander Hamilton, his first mate, his best friend, his Achilles heel. The bright-eyed man approached and John nodded his head, squaring his shoulders and straightening his spine into a commanding posture, though the smile he bore was warm and welcoming. The other was light on his feet and boisterous, a glint in his eye that seemed so uniquely Alexander. Without waiting for John’s permission he continued, “A lone slaver ship in the north, westbound, maybe Boston,” He gasped: clearly Alexander had been moving quickly to get to his captain and, with good reason, John was not one to exercise patience in the face of a battle.

For a second Laurens found himself gritting his teeth, he held a distinct distaste for ship’s such as the one approaching, “Boston, of course.” Then like a bullet John was off barking orders to passersby as Alexander trailed his words now directed towards his first mate “Relay this message to the men, don’t raise the flags until they have boarded the ship, bring her down by any means necessary, spare nobles, we’ll decide who’s to be kept and who’s to die once we’ve overwhelmed them, understood?”

Hamilton nodded eagerly and turned to rush off again when the Captain took him by his wrist pulling him close “You are not to board that ship until you hear the command directly from me, am I clear?” Alexander’s eyes narrowed and they stayed frozen for a moment, he knew what the other wanted from him, to agree to let him fight, to be part of the bloodshed, no matter who’s blood was spilled, John wouldn’t allow it, he couldn’t. His grip tightened, careful not to hurt him but demanding his attention “Am I clear, Alexander?”

The Islander yanked his hand away meeting John’s gaze, glaring, angry he had to sit yet another battle out “Crystal”

 

In what seemed like no time at all the enemy ship had been overwhelmed, the fight was over. Alexander and he boarded the ship together with the rest of the men awaiting. All the noblemen kneeled in a row looking up at Laurens and his first mate tight lipped and cowering before him, some chins higher than others.  
After a loaded beat of silence, John stepped up to a braver looking man out of the bunch and crouched so they were face to face. His stance was rigid, hair pulled back into a bun, a pity in John’s opinion for the locks of hair pulled back was surely a sight in itself. Surely his round, sparkling eyes would have seemed warm and inviting had they not been filled with such an icy anger, nothing he hadn’t seen before.

“And who are you?” John asked brushing an unruly curl to the side and tucked it behind his ear allowing his fingers to brush the definition of his jaw and feeling when he ground his teeth together.

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier,” The way he spoke was slow and refined as if he had practiced reciting his name a thousand times and with a name like that John had no doubt he had. 

A grin graced his features and suddenly the man in front of him didn’t look too bold “We’ve got a Frenchman in our company, boys” John announced, openly teasing the man “Well with a name like yours I bet you have a wonderful memory,” He feigned an interested tone with far too much zealous to be anything but mocking as he traced the pad of his thumb over his cheekbone and tsked as Gilbert nodded “You see Mr. du Motier, that’s a dangerous thing for a man like me and-”

“I’ve requested a parlay, I demand to speak with the Captain immediately,” Behind him, he could hear a few members of his crew snickering, John was not among this amused. As quick as he could he turned away to gather his composure that had slipped, the way his blood had suddenly begun to rush through him forcing his cheeks to flush. When he turned back his eyes had darkened as if he could tell he held all the cards in a winning poker hand, John’s chest tightened. “Will my request be honored?”

This little display of power only lasted a moment before Laurens was in control of himself again and he looked down upon the noble, his heart pounding “It has been, I am John Laurens Captain of the honorable ship, Americana-” 

From down the line the hear a man utter “Honorable indeed” and like a flash Alexander had leapt forward the edge of his sword threatening his throat, the man’s physique nearly identical to the Frenchman’s though his voice carried a different tone, far less powerful, far more irritating sounding like someone who was headed to the Carolinas or Virginia, a Southerner. 

“Alexander!” John snapped and his first mate’s body visibly tensed in an irritated desperate stance, ever part of him seemed as if he was itching for the kill. “Sheath your sword” He spoke slowly and watched him obey.

The Southerner grinned at Alexander “Good boy” Before he could stop himself John was stalking towards the man giving him a harsh slap hearing the Frenchman erupting into rapid protests and Alexander struggling to push past John spouting curses at the man, all just noise in his ear crowding, forcing, screaming.

“Shut up! All of you!” John screamed pushing Alexander back and kicking the Southerner square in the jaw, it wouldn’t break, just shut him up momentarily “Alexander! Relay this to my men, I want everyone on this fucking ship killed except for du Motier, his brother and the men and women being held here against their will,”

Much to his surprise Alexander tried to protest “But-”

His rage was white and hot, in his blind anger he grabbed Alexander by his lapels and pulled him close “Killed” He repeated practically growling as he released Hamilton “You wanted to spill blood Alexander, so do it, as for these two,” He nodded towards the men with twin features “I want them both in shackles until I come to collect them. Am I clear?” No response was given “Am I clear Alexander?”

“Yes sir,” He quipped holding the sheath of his sword with white knuckles, glaring down at their prisoners.

John’s gritted his teeth looking at each of the three men “Good, I’ll deal with your behavior later, Alexander” He spun on his heel trusting everything would be taken care of.

 

From the Captain's Quarters, John could hear the desperate cries of the men and the splash of the salt water as bodies were heaved overboard, he hoped the ones with a little life left could feel the salt stinging their wounds. His heel tapped impatiently and slowly but surely he heard men returning to the Americana, one man’s steps quicker than the rest knowing that restless pace John stalked to the door catching Hamilton dragging one behind him by the hair and Gilbert following behind his full height now intimidating.

For a moment he met the Frenchman’s eyes before turning to his first mate “Alexander? I want these two secured in the brig and clean yourself up, I expect you in here within the hour” Another glance to Lafayette and he retreated back his office with his senses alight. 

The passage of time was vague, in the meantime, he decided to write in his Captain’s log finding his work unsatisfactory next to the entries Alexander assisted him in. When the door opened he set down his pen and looked up spotting his subordinate. In any other situation John would have been elated to see Hamilton standing in front of him looking so small but now he had to focus.

His gaze was fixated on Alexander as he reached for a bottle of sherry “Why am I going to punish you, Alex?” John demanded, uncorking the bottle and taking a swig. When no reply came John groaned rubbing his temples “You’re a smart man Alexander, just too stubborn for your own good. Now I will ask again, why am I going to punish you?” 

Alexander’s reluctant to reply was apparent and John could feel his frustration brewing in his core. He set the bottle down as he glared at Hamilton, at last, the other man found it in himself to answer “You are going to punish me because-” Alexander faltered, his cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

“Do you know?” There was a thick silence as Hamilton floundered, searching desperately for a response, John waited, nothing came “No, you don’t,” His tone was disinterested and he drummed his fingers on the desk with a sigh “Fine, I’ll tell you. I am going to punish you because you are reckless, nearly assaulted a prisoner without permission, and embarrassed me in front of my crew. Do you understand?” Slowly Alexander nodded and a shark-like grin graced John’s lips “Good boy, now drop your pants and come to my lap”

The process was unceremonious, some how this dirty thing they had indulged themselves in had become a normalized part of their routine. Hamilton was now stretched over John’s thighs the Captain could feel the faint press his partially form erection against his breeches sending a jolt of anticipation into his nerves.

Laurens took a deep breath as he cupped the swell of Alexander’s backside sighing contentedly as he heard his first mate whimper “Thirty Alexander” Before Hamilton could respond John administered the first few swats Alexander pushing his ass higher in silent submission as he buried his face into his forearms. There was no set rhythm, just smacks falling in a beat that would make him keen and whine for him.

By twenty a spot of his pants was dampened from where Hamilton had tried rutting against John and one his palm was flat on the small of Alexander’s back to hold him still while he finished up the last few of Alexander’s spankings his subordinate crying out with each blow. 

“I bet I could make you come just like this, boy” John growled grabbing a handful of the heated flesh listening to him whine before repositioning him so his back was pressed against John’s chest, he could feel the heavy beat of Alexander’s heart within his frail frame. His hand found its way to the man’s cock his hand wrapping around the base of his hard-on feeling it pulse in his hand “Whore” He growled and dug his teeth into Alexander’s shoulder. 

A sharp moan escaped followed by a desperate plea “Sir I-” 

“Shut up, Alexander, do what pretty whores are meant to and open your mouth for me” Hamilton obliged and John shoved his middle and index fingers into his mouth feeling Hamilton moan around the digits “That’s it, this is what you were made for isn’t? Maybe I should strip you of all of your title on the ship and just keep you under my desk to do what that pretty mouth of yours was meant to,” An empty threat at best, he couldn’t afford to lose someone who was so gifted but the way that Alexander writhed in his arms was exquisite

“Do you want me to get you off, Hamilton?” Another moan, John’s fingers pushing deeper into Alexander’s throat making him gag. Slowly John’s hand moved at a deliberate pace over the length of Alexander’s cock his hips thrusting up into John’s hand and Lauren’s pulled his hand away “You’re so naughty Alexander, trying to give yourself more than you deserve.” John seethed landing a harsh slap to Alexander’s thigh the noise he made was almost sweet, the captain couldn’t bite back his laughter “I feel like I should make you beg.”

Hamilton’s head was resting on John’s shoulder exposing his neck which was lacking in the bite marks and hickeys that had become uniform for him. John leaned forward lips pressing to the skin sucking and kissing basking in each sweet gasp and moan. When he pulled away there was a pattern of dark bruises littering his neck. Contented with his work the captain hummed “Exquisite, now, on your knees, Alexander, prove how badly you want your orgasm” Hamilton whined a protest “Shut up, what makes you think you deserve to cum first?” Laurens hissed and nudged Hamilton off his lap tugging his pants off “Go, on I know you’re not shy”

The other man let out a shaky breath before leaning forward to mouth at John’s testicles causing the captain to groan his hand tangling in Alexander’s hair. They had become accustomed to each other's preferences but now, John held tightly to his first mate’s hair allowing himself to get lost in the familiar sensation of the Islander’s mouth. There was something thrilling to both of them in knowing what they were doing was taboo but both of them too stubborn to stop.

“Good boy, Alexander” John groaned leading him further onto his cock listening to him gag “Fuck, yes,” He groaned feeling the coils of his climax forming in his gut. The hand in Hamilton’s hair pulled him off and Alexander rested his head on John’s thigh while the captain took himself in hand jerking himself to finish and cupping his hand to catch his spend. His free hand pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and he wiped off his hand pushing the fabric into the subordinate's mouth tucking himself back into his trousers “On my lap,”

Alexander scrambled to comply spreading his legs for John who took the other’s length into his hand and gave him slow teasing strokes listening to the Islander moan behind the make shift gag.

“Lord, Alexander, you’re such a filthy whore for me aren’t you? I bet you’d be willing to spread your legs for any damn man who came your way,” His hand quickened in its movements Hamilton’s hands gripping his thighs as his back arched, a muffled broken moan came from him “I know what a dirty man you are Hamilton, getting off on your Captain’s lap being used how I want to use you,” His back arched again as he came some of it landing on Laurens thigh, he took the fabric from Alexander’s mouth and cleaned them both up before putting the handkerchief back in Alexander’s mouth. “Put on your pants and sit in the corner until I say so, keep this in your mouth,”

Knowing better than to be disobedient Hamilton did as he was told and sat in the corner leaning back on his heels with his legs shoulder width apart, his palms face up on his thigh “When you’re time out is over you will drop the handkerchief over the side of the ship and bring the Frenchman to me,” John said indifferently and opened up a leather bound journal of fine parchment they’d gotten at the last port and began to sketch.

When he grew bored of Hamilton in his peripheral vision he mumbled “Dismissed” and didn’t look up at the other man left.


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A civil discussion with one of his prisoners leads him into something unexpected, something worry some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go two different updates in one day, I've just been on a roll! I hope y'all like this as well and continue to read!

It was twenty minutes of peaceful time to himself before his door was opened the man with the name that was too long to remember came through the threshold. His head was held high still trying to hold onto the scraps of dignity that remained though clearly his short time in the brig had stripped some of that away. Laurens set down his quill “Thank you, though the cuffs will not be necessary,” He said motioning for their removal.

Alexander furrowed his eyebrows looking between the nobleman and John “But Captain-”

“Now Mr. Hamilton,” John snapped and with gritted teeth his first mate unlocked the cuffs shoving him towards the captain a shove “Alexander,” The captain hissed standing and placing his hands on his desk causing both of the men in front of him to cower “That is not how we treat guests, you are dismissed,” He snapped and with the attitude of an unruly child Hamilton stopped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Scrubbing a tired hand over his face he sat back in his seat motioning to the seats in front of him “Please, Mr. du Motier was it? Sit,” He offered and looked up at the other man his chin still held high. While sitting in his chair the other’s height and posture was the perfect picture of authority. John knew he should not be so entranced by this nobleman, his heart was vile enough to enslave his fellow men.

“I am afraid I must decline your offer,” The Frenchman spat glaring at the pirate “your crew is unruly,” He stated looking down at him, there was a faint glint in his eye that suggested he held all the cards and John felt a shiver run down his spine besides himself.

John bit onto the side of his cheek drumming his fingers on his desk and formulating his thoughts into something more rational than shoving this self-righteous man off the side of the ship right in front of everyone including his brother. He could practically hear the men he’d forced into slavery cheering. Instead, he just shrugged and crossed his legs noticing the other man’s eyes following the movement before meeting his gaze.

“Though I can not force you to sit I do highly encourage it as I do not know how long I will be speaking with you Mr. Du Motier,” He said and took a breath waiting for him to sit. Thankfully the man decided against making any other snarky comments and lowered himself into his seat “Good choice, sir. Now, as for-” 

“Captain, if I may, I have some questions of my own that I-” Lafayette silenced as he saw the darkening of John’s features allowing the Captain room to speak again.

Though his eyes were icy his tone gave no such clues as even and civil as it had been before “Hold onto them then as I’m sure they are worth answering but my main concern is for the men who I have brought on my ship, the ones held by your crew against their will,” Lafayette’s gaze shifted downward towards his feet suggesting guilt and that needed to be questioned “Was the ship your own?”

“Non, it was my brother’s,”

John should have guessed, France had abolished slavery though, in all honesty, he’d taken little interest in the scruffy southerner and much preferred to converse with the man in front of him. With a sigh John leaned forward resting his chin on his knuckles “and where were you headed?”

“The United States,”

“To sell these men?” Laurens voice coarsened in anger at the very prospect.

“To work at my brother's plantation,” Again there was a look of guilt, his head not held so high.

The Captain hummed drumming his fingers on his desk as he looked at Lafayette “Why am I under the impression that you and your brother do not share the same views as one another regarding slavery?”

“Because we do not,” 

“Then tell me, Mr. Du Motier-”

Lafayette sighed and held his hand up causing John to pause and quirk an eyebrow “Please Captain, I tire of these formalities as they are typically only awarded upon first meeting, call me Lafayette if you will,”

He smiled curiously at the Frenchman quirking an eyebrow “That shouldn’t be hard to remember but may I ask where in your name is that?”

A smile graced the other man’s lips, a site that had John’s heart leaping to his throat hanging on to the hope that he might speak “It is in my title, Marquis de Lafayette, though I’ve found that Lafayette is easier on the mind and tongue,”

“I see, it will do me well to remember that but I would like to steer the conversation back towards my inquiries if that is agreeable,” To which Lafayette nodded knowing that asking was only a formality, “Thank you, now as I was saying, given you and your brother’s supposedly differing views it seems strange to me you accompany him on this trip,”

There was no pause, only a straightening in his spine and a curt nod “Yes, well, I have many friends in the America’s as I spoke as a mouth piece for the colonies and my home,” He explained grinning clearly proud of this, John scoffed.

“You? How old are you? You couldn’t have been more than a boy at that time!” He shook his head, disbelieving.

It was Lafayette’s turn to give him a dirty look “Oui, I was young, about nineteen when I began fighting,” He answered, coolly obviously not amused by his lack of faith in his words “May of the young men who died in that war were around the same age,” The air turned stale, there was a truth to the Marquis’ words that had John lowering his head in embarrassment but Lafayette noticing his shift into the upper hand continued.

“And Captian, I would like my questions addressed now,” Now he allowed himself to be lowered into a seat crossing his legs as well “What do you plan to do with the men who you have aboard this ship, hold for my brother and me,” The words were said in a tone that suggested a genuine care for these men and John hummed.

“Some will choose to become part of our crew, of their own free will” He added looking out the porthole “those who choose not to will be set free the next time we dock,”

“When can we expect that?” Lafayette asked clearly monitoring his tone.

“We are three day’s out from the next port,”

“And what will become of my brother and me?” 

John paused, sighing heavily “I think your brother is a monster unfit to live upon common men, therefore, he shall stay in the brig where I believe he belongs. I will treat you as well as I can, given you seem a virtuous man,” To which Lafayette laughed raising John’s defense “Do you mock me?”

“No, no, it’s just that I have never thought of myself as a virtuous man,” 

This, of course, peaked John’s interest “How do you mean?”

The Marquis awarded him a wide smile “Well, I’ve found it is easiest to put aside virtue when the- ah, how you say, human pleasure is offered, no?” Lafayette only smiled wider as scarlet hinted at the Captian’s cheeks.

With a huff, John looked down at his books tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear “I see, well as I have answered all of your questions and you have answered mine I see no reason for you to remain, I-”

“I am curious about one other thing my dear captain,” John looked up at Lafayette narrowing his eyes, untrusting of whatever would come but making no move to silence him or stop the Frenchman as he leaned forward only kept his eyes on the book in front of him feeling Lafayette tilting his head up to his eyes “How do you take lovers on a ship with no women take?”

His words were far too knowing, he felt exposed and unsure of how they had reached a point such as this. As much as John tried to will them no words came and he was left to gaze into the depths of his eyes. There was a reason why Lafayette was asking, that John knew and decided to take the risk the Frenchman was offering he leaned forward and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hope you liked it and if you have any art you want to share based off this fic I would be so honored! Submit or Tag crxsenimglorix.tumblr.com so I can be sure to see it! Thanks so much!! <3


	3. Rash Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds himself weak when looking into the eyes of a man he is supposed to be holding prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I've had too much time on my hands lately?? Nothing is more dangerous than a bored writer! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the others!!!

John was unsure of how they had reached this point. Everything with Lafayette had moved so fast and as he lay in his bed with the other man pressing kisses down his bare chest his thoughts were only a crescendo of how truly dumb his actions were. Dumb to be allowing this man so much trust in so little time, dumb to be allowing a prisoner to share his bed but how could he stop? Each kiss seemed to steal what little breath he had in his lungs making him melt further until he was nothing more than putty in his arms.

Quickly he had learned that the Marquis was the smothering kind of lover, the kind that could make a man delirious from the pleasure he received but still ache for more of his doting affections. His cock was straining against his breeches, John too proud to beg but needing more, more friction, more lips. 

Those lips were gone and John groaned in frustration and opened his eyes to find Lafayette gazing down at him.

“You are a truly magnificent looking man,” Lafayette breathed softly kissing his neck so gently it sent shivers down his skin “May I lay claim to this skin, dear Captian?” He questioned giving his throat a playful nip.

“John,” He corrected “and yes,” but the Marquis’ lips only traveled farther and John had to bite back any noise of protest 

“Have you pirates any manners?” He mused a teasing note to his words, John was no fool, he knew what Lafayette expected and the prospect of being in such a different role than the one he typically assumed made his cheeks flush.

“Yes, please,” Laurens corrected feeling his cheeks flushing from the words he had spoken pushing back on the Frenchman’s coat. Though John was down to just his trousers Lafayette was nearly fully dressed making John crave to see what lay beneath the fabric. Lucky for him, the Marquis complied stripping himself of his coat and cravat before leaning down to suck dark bruises into Laurens skin while his finger’s gripped blindly at the back of his shirt.

A knock came to the door, John jolted up abruptly leaving Lafayette to stumble back “Come back later,” John called trying not to sound as panicked as he was.

“Sir, with all due respect this is a matter that requires your immediate attention,” It was Hamilton, goddamnit, of course, it was Hamilton, who else would dare come up to his Captains quarters? John looked helplessly at Lafayette who was straddled over his hips pulling off his waistcoat and unlacing his shirt nearly making him groan before Alexander’s voice cut in “Sir?” He called again.

“I’m coming, Mr. Hamilton,” John snapped at pulled Lafayette in for another kiss before the Frenchman got off him allowing Laurens to reach the door and step out half way into the hallway “What is the matter?”

If Alexander had come here with something to say it had clearly been forgotten the moment he saw his captain. Confusion struck the other’s face before a boyish smirk played at his features “I believe it would be better to discuss in your quarters, sir,” he insisted in a voice that told John that Hamilton knew he was not alone in his room.

John’s eyes narrowed at Alexander but Hamilton only grinned wider “That is not an option at this time Hamilton if it’s that important we discuss this in private than it can be done after supper this even and I expect you to be on your best behavior, understood?”

“Any particular reason, sir?”

“The Frenchman will be joining us,” At this point, he could hear Lafayette snickering behind him and John fought to keep a straight face. There was a flurry of emotion that passed over Hamilton’s face before he was pushing past John into his quarters to find said Frenchman sprawled out on the bed grinning like a cat.

“Hello, Monsieur Hamilton,” He greeted far too at ease for the situation at hand but Alexander was paying little attention to the man in front of him and turned back to John wide-eyed.

“The slaver, Captian?!” Alexander shouted more in shock than anger and John was quick to place a hand over his mouth and tug him close.

“Now, now Alexander, I know you may be jealous but there is no reason to address my guest as such,” He said keeping a tight hold on his subordinate “This man merely had no other passage to America. Now, make the point you came here to make, boy, keep it short,” With this, he let go of his hold on Alexander who stepped away rather quickly.

“Sir, the other prisoner is-” He paused huffing angrily “Well, to be frank, I don’t think he is worth keeping on the ship, I’ve tried questioning him and I’ve got nothing! We have one too many mouths to feed on the ship already and he’s of no use to us-”

“Actually, my brother may be of some use,” Alexander’s head snapped towards Lafayette at the interruption, John could feel the other man seething beside him “Well, not on the ship per say but he would be willing to pay a handsome price for his freedom, surely more than enough to compensate for any rations he may have cost you,”

John hummed in agreement “We could restock in the next port, set free some of the men and sail to America to let Lafayette visit his contacts and collect a royalty for setting the slaver free,”

Alexander expression darkened into something angry and defiant “Is the only reason that lunatic is still on our ship so you can have his brother warm your bed?” Hamilton seethed but went on before John could interrupt “You have never put a price on the heads of men like him before, Captian! Those who make a profit off of the backs of slaves are unfit to walk amongst other men, that is a sentiment that you have instilled into our men! And what reason do you have to give them for our setting this one free?”

Lafayette straightened his spine but remained on the bed “My brother is a smart man, an inventor actually and though the things he does to his fellow men are heinous and unforgivable he does do a great deal of good as well. He’s an inventor actually and I think he has value to this world, perhaps with the threat of his life on the line he could be convinced to free those men,”

“The conversation I had with him proved he is far too stubborn of a man to even entertain an idea such as that,” Alexander countered.

After John spent a moment looking between the two and feeling the tension in the air he cut in “I think there is value in what each of you are saying, perhaps he too can going us at dinner and we can try and have a civil conversation about the option the Marquis is proposing, yes?”

It was evident that Alexander did not want to agree but after a long moment, he slowly nodded his head accepting that this was the Captian’s decision “I’ll leave you be then,” Hamilton growled and turned on his heel stalking back towards the door without a second glance back to either of them.

John let out a deep breath and slunk back to the bed scooping up his shirt only to see the Frenchman’s eyebrow raised at him.

“What on earth do you think you are doing, Dear Captian?”

“Can we not agree that whatever had been building between us had been squashed by Mr. Hamilton’s little fit of disobedience?” John asked to which Lafayette merely tsked.

“Turn your eyes towards me, dearest Captain,” His voice so sweet that John dared not to disobey, Lafayette caught his lips in a gentle kiss leaning him back onto the plush mattress running his fingers through John’s hair giving it a teasing tug hearing John moan into the kiss “I think we can find some way to continue, non?”

John laughed softly against the Frenchman’s lips “You are very head strong aren’t you, Lafayette?”

“My darling with a face like yours I couldn’t keep myself away if I tried,” With that he pulled off his trousers and dragged his fingers up Laurens thighs before wrapping his fingers around the base of his length stroking slowly watching in awe the way the Captain's lashes fluttered “May I taste you?” He breathed pressing a kiss to John’s abdomen.

“Please,” John breathed biting down harshly on his bottom lip.

With the permission Lafayette sunk down onto John’s cock setting a good pace and listening to his reaction with glee. After a few ministrations, he pulled back to suck at the head his hand continuing to pump around the rest feeling John thrust into his mouth. It wasn’t long before the Marquis pulled off completely keeping his hand moving while he pulled John into a searing kiss.

“You taste so sweet Captian,” He whispered against his lips nudging his legs apart wider as he settled between John’s thighs “It makes me wonder if other parts of you are the same,” John unable to think or speak just bit down on Lafayette’s lower lip causing the Frenchman to pull away with a laugh “Perhaps, you will allow me to find out,”

There was a moment of hesitation, John had taken countless men in his life time without thought but he had never allowed himself to be taken. What was it about this stranger that made him so willing to offer himself? There was time to piece together that mystery later but at the moment the only thing he wanted to focus on were these following moments allowing this other man to take him. 

“I will,” He whispered, voice tight in his throat before he tugged Lafayette into another kiss before Lafayette pulled away.

“Have you any oils we can use?” He asked John nodded and sat up and leaned over so he could reach his night stand opening up the drawer to reveal a small journal and a vial. Laurens plucked the vial from its place in the drawer and presented it to Lafayette who set it down next to John’s legs and dipped between his legs.

He gasped as he felt Lafayette’s tongue against his hole as color rose to his cheeks while a choked noise followed his hand going to gently cup the other man’s head as he gently lapped at his entrance.

Once he got back the unexpected nature of the move it was easier to find how truly pleasurable the experience was letting his body relax as Lafayette continued on. The longer the Frenchman went on like this the more unraveled John became until his tongue was gently pressing into the captain while he grabbed desperately at the sheets.

John was so lost in the feeling of Lafayette’s tongue he hadn’t noticed him slicking his fingers until the Frenchman's tongue was gone and he was pressing a finger carefully into Laurens causing the captain to tighten his grip on Lafayette’s hair. The Marquis’ eyes were fixed on John, stretching him out a bit with the one finger before adding a second crooking his fingers a few times before he hit the other man’s prostate making him cry out softly before John clamped a hand over his mouth to quiet himself.

“Mon Dieu, you are tight as a virgin,” He breathed kissing John’s hip “Does it feel good?” the question was posed by a voice so gentle it sent a shiver down John’s spine while he nodded eagerly. He brushed the nerves again a tight whine slipping muffled by his hand which was led away “I want to hear you, John,” he explained and went back to sucking the head of his length while pushing a third finger in.

When Lafayette brushed the bundle of nerve again John feared he may reach his orgasm too early and pulled him off of his cock.

“I want you in me,” John breathed only to meet the hungry, lustful eyes of the noble

“Say please, John,” The Marquis commanded and pressed against his prostate causing John to whimper softly nodding eagerly while trying to find his voice again.

“Please, sir, I want you in me,” He said quickly gasping as the fingers were removed and the wet sound of Lafayette preparing himself could be heard through out the room, John propped up on his elbows to watch. Lafayette’s head was flushed handsomely, John found his mouth watering as he slicked himself up before he finally lined himself up with his entrance and pushed in. 

The stretch of the Frenchman's cock was incredible, his head dropped back onto the mattress as he did so Lafayette leaning over him with a shallow groan. There were a few agonizing moments for both of them where Lafayette was still in him each trying to recover his breath.

John had never felt so full in his life, his heart was pounding in his chest feeling the head of Lafayette’s cock pressing insistently against his prostate. The Frenchman's words of praise in his ear was as distant as his own shattered breath, he could only hear his heart beat and feel Lafayette’s suffocating heat around him.

“Move, please,” He pleaded and Lafayette complied.

It was fantastic, the feeling of being so close to another in a way he never had before, Lafayette's breath helping him stay grounded as he whined into the open air. Soon the Marquis’ ministrations quickened and John cried out wrapping his arms around Lafayette’s neck holding him closer.

His hand snuck between John’s thighs as his hips continued to rock into the Captian and it took only a few strokes before he spilled himself into Lafayette's hand with a magnificent cry while he stroked his lover through his orgasm. Lafayette pulled his hand away and held onto John’s hips continuing to fuck into him until his pace was brutal and inconsistent feeling himself drawing towards his own orgasm watching as tears came to John’s eyes.

The man beneath him squeaked and whimpered helplessly as his thrusts got rougher drawing him in for one last kiss as his hips stuttered to a stop climaxing deep inside John and drawing over stimulated tears from the Captian.

Lafayette took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and taking John into his arms “You did so well, you are so beautiful, thank you,” He carefully peppered the captain’s face in kisses until John caught his breath kissing the noble softly and allowing himself to be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I wanted to thank sateenkaarikyy for the beautiful art of John! Which is now totally my phone background! If anyone else wants to submit or tag me in art based off this fic do so! My blog is crxsenimglorix.tumblr.com!
> 
> Go check out the awesome John art by sateenkaarikyy at the link below
> 
> https://sateenkaarikyy.tumblr.com/post/163810843668/piratejohn-laurens-from-crxsenimglorix-fic-on


	4. A Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY DUDES!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!
> 
> I've been really off my game lately but I promise I'm working myself back up to writing more.
> 
> School is starting soon and stuff so I've been busy
> 
> I hope you like it even though its short!!

John’s breath was heavy in his chest as he came down from his post-orgasm high. Lafayette was holding him close while gently petting his hair and the captain found it was nice to have this time to just bask in the other man’s warmth and nuzzle further into his arm where his musk was the strongest.

“There is something you should know, Lafayette,” He mumbled feeling the other man shift nervously as if expecting something bad, John just nuzzled closer “You were the first to, well, take me in this way,” John said feeling his heart beat a little faster in fear the other's response would be negative.

“John-” Before the Frenchman could respond the captain was already elaborating.

“What I mean is though you are not the first man I’ve been with you are the first man to-” This is where he faltered but Lafayette seemed to understand what he meant holding him closer and pressing a kiss to the nest of curls on top of John’s head.

“I realize what a lucky man I am to be given such an honor, Captain. Thank you very much for such a privilege,” He said holding John close so he had no choice but to remain in the Frenchman’s arms, which is exactly where he wanted to be.

He quickly found in Lafayette’s arms time felt irrelevant, he could stay there forever and likely never tire of the feather light touches that traced down his back or the rumble of his chest as he hummed happily. The sun began to set and John parted their embrace sitting up and pulling on his shirt, followed by his breeches leaving them unlaced for the time being. 

“We should be preparing for dinner,” John said, sitting back down on his bed and rubbing Lafayette’s thigh, the sparse hair there was comforting under his finger tips.

Lafayette pulled him in for a kiss and let his lips ghost over the shell of John’s ear “Something is troubling you, yes?” He said quietly nipping at the lobe and sending a shiver down his spine.

“My first mate, Alexander-” He sighed and waited for some kind of interjection from Lafayette, continued when there was none “We have been together, intimately, for a long time and I am worried that he will think less of me because of my affection toward you,” Laurens explained ashamed admitting such a thing out loud.

“Are you two together in a way that does not allow for other lovers? He asked a not an accusatory note or anger in the way he posed the question.

“No, we agreed quite the opposite truly but- you see, Alexander is a very hard headed man, very fixed in the way he sees the world and he-” 

“He sees me as a villain.”

There was a loaded beat of silence, John mulling over the other’s words before speaking again “Precisely,” 

Lafayette took a deep breath “Then I suppose I should find a way to relieve that impression before we all meet for dinner tonight,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I moved blogs
> 
> Follow me at the following:
> 
> https://foreverylight.tumblr.com/
> 
> <3


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All four men sit down and have dinner together, it goes as well as one would imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! It took a long time but it's finally up!!! 
> 
> I hope ya'll like it <3

That evening the tables were set for four, John was the first to arrive taking his seat at the head of the table finding himself dreading the event. For what seemed like hours, he sat alone at the head of the table twiddling thumbs and waiting for the other three to arrive. From his seat, he could hear heavy footsteps and raised his eyes to the door.

All three men entered together and Laurens stood to greet them giving a soft smile to Hamilton as he led them in, who refused to meet his eye. It was a simple gesture but made his heart sink in his chest. How stupid of him to assume that Alexander would welcome this change with open arms. Lafayette took his seat next to John and Alexander at his other side. With each of his lovers on either side of him, John could feel his nerves rising.

Finally, Thomas took his seat in front of John and though his skin was bruised his posture was erect and proper. This was the first time that John truly allowed himself to explore the Southerner's features and he and his brother truly looked incredibly similar. However where Lafayette was warm and inviting the other man was cool in his demeanor a display of superiority and entitlement, something that John could never respect.

Alexander had set out each man’s supper, a bowl of stew in front of them and a mug of ale beside it. He had no doubt that Hamilton would have taken his revenge through the meal if he had any less sense. There was a beat of silence before the discussion began.

“You know Mister Jefferson, my father is a man very much like you,” The Captian said in a cool tone no love or admiration in his words. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alexander raise his gaze to John’s face clearly shocked to hear his superior speak of his father. It was no secret among his men that John and his father were at odds and had been for as long as John could remember. They were far too similar in characteristics and far too opposed in values, a combination that resulted in the relationship crumbling.

Thomas merely hummed stirring the broth a bored air about him clearly uninterested in what the pirate had to say “You were a disappointment to him I take it,” He said not even bothering to look up at John.

Laurens took up his spoon gritting his teeth still able to feel Alexander’s eyes burning into his skin. He could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin there was an urge to take Jefferson by the lapels of his coat and shake him, demand he shows him the proper respect while aboard his ship. Another part of him longed to throw aristocrat overboard to be shark food. However, something kept him in his seat his fingers drumming against the wood of the table while his struggle to keep calm had his pulse climbing.

“I’m afraid the relationship that I have with my father is of no concern of yours, sir,” A statement that had the Southerner scoffing before Thomas took a sip of his meal before his face contorted into a disgusted look and he set his spoon aside not that John paid it any mind, for all he cared the fool could starve.

Before John can speak again Jefferson placed his palms to the counter and stood starting towards the door “I don’t know what empty headed lies my brother has been feeding you but no compromises will be made, those slaves are going to be s-”

“I’m afraid you that is, not a decision that you get to make,” John snapped following his lead and standing deciding he had his fill of the Southerner's nonsense.

Thomas appeared unphased by the Captian’s harsh tone though he faltered at the door turning back towards the table watching John warily “No? And what makes you think that you disgusting little weasel?” He sneered and Hamilton popped up from his seat to defend his captain.

Alexander’s eyes were wild, his arms covering in goose skin he was so angry “You watch your god damn tongue you pompous-”

“Mr. Hamilton” John interjected to no avail

“Self righteous, egotistical-”

“Mr. Hamilton”

“Bastard!”

“Alexander, sit!” John shouted, the command carrying through the dining hall apparently so forceful Hamilton was compelled to obey realizing that repercussions would be coming to him later. The Captain’s gaze fell on Jefferson who was looking like the cat who swallowed the canary.

“My, my captain Laurens, I think it would benefit you greatly to teach your subordinate some manners,” He mused his slimy gaze fixed on the first mate.

The way this stranger was eyeing Alexander made John’s stomach turn a wave of possession washing over him and before he could stop himself his knee was connecting with Thomas’s stomach watching him crumple in front of the captain. Lafayette stood suddenly, perhaps fearing for his brother’s life but John had no intention of spilling blood tonight.

Seething, John pulled back Thomas’s hair so he was looking up at the other man.

“Listen, you shit, you have no place to tell me how to discipline my crew. Understand that you are on this ship as a prisoner and if I pleased I could have you dead by dawn, you will listen to me if you want to keep your life, am I clear?” Thomas did nothing but glare up at the pirate until John slapped him “Am I clear?” He shouted and the southerner nodded. Laurens let go of him and pushed the man to the side opening the door and sticking his head out into the hall “Morris!” He called and heard steps approaching.

In walked a man that was neither stout nor lean, a kind twinkle in his eye that was rare to find on a ship like this. One of his legs had been replaced with a narrow wooden prosthetic, the rumor is it is the result of an angry husband of a woman he’d had an affair with though he’d never confirmed nor denied this theory.

Unperturbed by the general mood of the room Gouverneur entered giving John a friendly little salute “Cap’in something I can do?” He said his presence already easing he and Alexander’s fierce emotion.

“”Would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Jefferson back to the brig?” John requests scrubbing an exasperated hand over his face.

Morris awards him a sympathetic smile that goes unnoticed by John “Course I can, enjoy supper Cap’in” John doesn’t have the heart to tell the man he doesn’t have an appetite.

Thomas is escorted away still wheezing from where John had struck him and though he was gone there was still a thick layer of agitation hanging in the air. John lowered himself back into his seat and took a breath, he had no even two seconds of peace before Hamilton jumped into the attack again.

“Some help you were you dull witted fuck!” Hamilton started and in moments Lafayette and Alexander had ended up engaged in a shouting match, both men with raised voices trying to get their point across over one another.

John let it go on for a moment before slamming both of his palms on the table shocking them both into silence “I’m going to bed,” Laurens announced raising himself from his seat “Alexander depart,”

“Sir-”

“Alexander,” John hissed, his voice venomous “I’ve had quite enough from you tonight! Now, leave me to calm myself before I do something regretful”

For a moment Hamilton remained glaring before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

There was a moment where all was quiet before Lafayette finally spoke “Shall I-”

“No,” The Captian insisted and looked over at the other man “Join me tonight in my bed?” John requested and turned to see his lover’s reaction. The Frenchman was smiling back at him, softly and tenderly, no judgment or anger in his gaze.

Together they made their way back to the Captain’s quarters, John dressing into his night shirt and Lafayette electing to sleep in the nude given he’d had none of his own. Both crawled into bed, the Frenchman tucking John into his chest with his arms tight around his waist. With the stresses of the day, Laurens found himself exhausted drifting off to sleep with little resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that went awfully but you know, it happens.
> 
> My tumblr is currently foreverylight.tumblr.com! Submit or tag me in stuff there. I have an Ko-fi link on my tumblr (just because I'm a poor student and that money will literally go towards coffee to help me write) and if you want to donate with requests I will more than happily write drabbles and fics for you guys! 
> 
> Being the poor nerds we are I get if you have no money to spare but you can always feel free to send me an ask request for a fic or a drabble (characters and a plot, though a plot is optional) on tumblr and I'll most likely write it!
> 
> Love you all!!!


	6. Vicious Tongues Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton abuses his Captain's patience and pays the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it took me way too long to update. My sincerest apologies!
> 
> However, I hope you like it!

The next morning John is reluctant to rouse himself from the bed he’s so comfortably swaddled in, the gentle lull of the ship rocking him like a cradle would a babe. Lafayette is pressed firmly against his back and the heat the other is giving him compels the usually devoted Captian to avoid his duties for just a few moments longer.

Truth be told he is not ready to face the day, to stand in front of Alexander and try to explain why he has acted the way he has in these past few days and he knows that his first mate will be demanding answers. It occurs to him that he does not owe his underling an explanation, that it is not his actions, but the insubordination of the other that should be punished and perhaps it is that truth that is troubling him.

Soon the breathing of the man laying beside him becomes fuller and heavier against his back and he fears that his racing thoughts may have awoken his lover. He is pulled tighter to the other man allowing soft kisses to be pressed to his shoulder and neck.

“Good morning dear Captian,” The Frenchman murmurs into his skin, his breath warm and accented voice thick from sleep.

“Good morning,” John echoes while he brings one of Lafayette’s hands to his cheek so he can nuzzle into it letting his mind wander away from the stresses of the day and focus on the current, blissful moment he has now. A low chuckle is heard from behind him the sound sending a chill down his spine.

“Are you always this affectionate in the early hours of the day?” Lafayette asks his hand resting on John’s upper thigh, it is the captain's turn to indulge himself in the light feeling of laughter.

“I haven’t entertained enough bed mates to honestly judge such a thing,” They both share a laugh before it dies off leaving them in a comfortable silence with Lafayette holding him close. With a heavy sigh John turns so he’s facing the Frenchman pulling him into a gentle kiss “I have things to attend to,”

Lafayette’s smile fades when the kiss breaks his eyes searching John’s expression before pushing back a lock of hair so he can press a kiss to his forehead “A few minutes longer,” He implores, something that John cannot bring himself to protest.

“Of course,”

 

It unclear how much time passes before John is dressed and on deck among his crew but he knows the sun is higher than it typically is when the captain descends to the deck. He makes his way near the bowsprit leaning over the edge to watch as the bow cuts throw the water, the splash of the salty sea misting over his face.

This an indulgence he is only allowed for a moment before he hears footsteps approaching him, he is all too aware of who they belong to. He turns on his heel to face Hamilton, cheek flushed from what the Captian can only assume is frustration but is own nerves are at ease and he can implement discipline with a clear head.

“Mr. Hamilton,” He starts folding his hands behind his back “If you would be so good as to follow me,”

“I don’t see why I should,”

John takes a breath “First and foremost because I am your Captain, I have matters I would like to discuss with you in private and I must warn you if you continue to speak out of turn like this I will have in the brig with the southerner you’re so fond of until you can learn the proper respect for your Captain,”

“Ah, yes, our most respectable and gracious leader Captian John Laurens,” Hamilton sneered.

This is where Laurens lost sight of his patience, he surged forward and seized Alexander by his hair with one hand the other holding both of Alexander’s hands behind his back forcing him forward while he struggled, “I find you speaking out of turn tiresome Alexander,” John growled leading him through the deck.

“And I find your pliancy to the whims of your newest whore tiresome, Captain,”

By now they were embedded in the dark halls that lead to the brig allowing John to stop and strike the other man across the cheek with this palm “You will learn your place before you rejoin the crew, however long that may take,” He snapped before leading him down into the damp, cold of the makeshift jail.

Jefferson looks up a bit as they approach seeming to involuntarily cower as the two drew nearer, his eyes sunken in as if he hadn’t slept a wink that night. However when he speaks his words are still just as biting as they had been the night before, “I see you must’ve missed me dearly, Captian,” He sneers the remark resembles Alexander’s previous jab at his pride too closely.

The iron gate swung open after John had unlocked it shoving Hamilton inside and locking the door behind them seeming to shock both men.

“I figured you may need a bedmate given it gets so cold down here,” John teased leaning against the gate, stepping back as Alexander lunged for him “Careful though, he may bite,” Feeling a bit smug he started back up the stairs

“You can’t do this! You need me!” The Islander called after him, John’s only response was the heavy wooden door slamming shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I hope you liked that! If y'all write, draw, or do anything regarding this fic or verse, I would love to see it! My tumblr is the following:
> 
> https://foreverylight.tumblr.com


	7. Vicious Tongues Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Hamilton are stuck in a room together, how disastrous will the consequences be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope Y'all enjoy the update! Comment, tell me what you think! They mean a lot to me! All you who support me and this fic mean a lot to me <3

For the first hour neither of them spoke, Jefferson remained in the corner glaring into the back of Hamilton's head who remained leaning against the bars as if waiting for something.

It was The Southerner who spoke first standing and brushing off his trousers groaning as his legs stretched for the first time in hours “He is not coming back, you might as well make yourself comfortable,” Thomas said coming up behind Hamilton and placing his hands on the smaller man’s hips who spun around glaring up at him.

“You’re disgusting,” Hamilton spat and attempted to shove him away only to have the other crush him against the bars tighter.

“I’m sure it hurts to be cast aside so easily by your beloved Captain,” He practically purred hands gripping Hamilton’s hips tighter.

Alexander retorted by rearing back and smashing his forehead against Jefferson’s, who staggered back with the force of the strike cursing “Games such as that only work on the simple minded, bastard,” 

“Yes, which is why I assumed it would be effective,” He gritted checking his palm for any traces of blood, there was none “You’re barbaric,”

“I cannot dispute that, but I am far better with the written word than you will ever be,” Hamilton retorted untying the thin strip of fabric that held his dark locks at bay, to this the southerner let out a mocking snicker, an unpleasant sound that chilled the younger to his core “What strikes you as funny?”

“That a painfully uneducated, penniless urchin like you assumes you can ever write something half as eloquently as I,” he stated “In fact-” Thomas never got a chance to finish that thought. While the other was mid-sentence, Alexander threw a punch at Jefferson, the strike landing on his upper cheek. Jefferson’s head snapped to the side and he reached out grabbing Hamilton and pinning his hands behind his back “You’re an ungrateful little shit, I grace you with my words and you- fuck!” Hamilton had kicked his shin loosening Jefferson’s grip enough to break free.

In case Thomas tried to pounce on him again Hamilton pinned him up to the wall with his dagger against Jefferson’s throat “Funny a so-called nobleman such as yourself uses such vile profanities,” Alexander sneered, eyes wild “I could kill you”

The southern’s chin was lifted as if trying to avoid the knife “I know,” He breathed

Alexander searched Thomas’s face, his breathing ragged with the adrenaline before leaning forward and kissing the other. The nobleman startled for a moment his eyes wide open, not daring to kiss the smaller man back. Hamilton didn’t let up, pressing himself against the southerner until he finally lowered the dagger.

Thomas took the opportunity to switch their positions shoving him so hard against the wall that the islander dropped the knife, which Jefferson kicked out of the cell.

“You’re a shit,” Hamilton spat, bucking his hips up into the other man’s.

Jefferson hissed at the friction his hands threading through his opponent's hair “So eloquent,” He teased feeling Alexander’s fingers digging into his shoulder’s “What do you want?”

“Revenge,”

“On who?”

“The Captian”

The southerner grinned “I can do that,” His hands went on Alexander’s hips and he lowered himself down to his knees unlacing Hamilton’s breeches and tugging them off completely so the first mate was bare before him, with nothing but his shirt.

Thomas’s head slipped under the shirt as he took the other man’s length into his mouth, hearing him gasp and hold onto Jefferson's shoulders. One hand returned to Hamilton’s hips while the other forced Alexander’s legs onto his shoulder’s hearing the thump of the other’s head on the wall as Alexander threw it back.

“Fucking show off- shit!” he breathed as Jefferson took his length further. He pulled away leaving the islander to let out an undignified whimper. Electing to ignore Hamilton’s noise, for now, Thomas hooked his finger’s around his shirt and pulled it off so Alex was in the nude before him. “More, please,” he begged, tugging at Jefferson’s hair. He was more than happy to comply throwing himself into the task at hand, basking in each noise the other man created.

“Fuck, fuck, no, stop!” Hamilton shouted tugging Jefferson’s hair back, the noble looking confused, his lips red and swollen, eyes dark with lust.

“Did I do something wrong?” He panted, breathless with a cautious look in his eye though he remained holding onto the smaller man.

Alexander shook his head gathering his own breath “This is not enough, I want to be ruined, I want to reach my climax with you inside me,”

The dangerous edge returned to Thomas’s expression “You will not release until I give you permission, understand?” he could feel Hamilton shutter.

 

Lafayette was taking a liking to The Americana as he explored, the galley, the main deck, everything was enchanting, clearly, his beloved captain took pride in the ship. He was nearing the brig to visit his brother, with John’s permission of course. From the lower deck, he heard shouting and cursing.

Icy fear wrapped its fingers around him, someone was hurting his brother and from the sounds of it and his knowledge, it could be no one but the first mate. In a rush, he made his way down the stairs to find his brother and Mr. Hamilton wrapped up in one another, all flushed faces and labored breaths.

“My god!” He shouted and turned away from the other two returning back up the way he came.

His feet continued to move, he let himself keep going though he wasn’t sure exactly where he was going, his steps landed him in front of the captain’s quarters. Gilbert took a breath and knocked hearing John’s voice crisp and clear carrying.

“Come in,”

He complied, stepping in and making his way to John’s desk “I insist we have another dinner tonight, my brother may be willing to negotiate,” 

The Captain's eyebrow quirked a slight smile playing on his lips “I’ll have the tables set for three,”

Lafayette shook his head and took John’s hand “Four, my love, I insist your first mate join us,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Anything you create based on this fic send to foreverylight.tumblr.com so I can see it! 
> 
> Much love!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Nerds! I know some of you guys read fics twice or three or four times (like me) and yes this is new. For those of you reading for the first time: Welcome! I am posting this to request if any of you talented artists write something based off this fic submit/tag me in it at the following tumblr: crxsenimglorix.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading and I love comments!!


End file.
